wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Traitor's Impasse
Traitor's Impasse is a poem written by J.Francis that describes Powersurge's experience at the end of The Great Battle of The Elysian Fields. ‘Traitor’s Impasse’ The Ascendant’s legacy stained like black ink across the tomes of history. The Enlightened had never seen it coming; The Order speaks of a balance in the plains of existence. No one knew why they came, what they wanted. But we saw what they hungered; an end to Godhood and the death of all who seek it. It all happened that fateful day. All that I had worked towards, all that I had created. The ashes clung to my bruised and battered feet, the embers sizzling at my flesh. Evil triumphs once more; corrupted is all my work anger no longer pumps in my heart, my veins; the marrow of my bones no longer simmers within its cracked walls. All is expended of me, all but the need to flee from it all. The Rubicon of Night, the works of a madman, who knew not of the consequences that would befall my people; for all that is and ever was. My Elysian Empire has fallen. The weight of bitter disappointment slept upon my shoulders, The weight of the bricks that forged my Empire, crushing down. The feeling of shackles, bound to my ankles was unshakable, slowing down my every stride. The chains linked together, dragging the skulls of the friends around my ankles. Friends I once knew. They pointed their blades about my neck, alas, they received their punishment; the sword comes down on those who pervert the sanctity of trust. I take one last glance of what used to be the Elysian Fields, It is now a scorching red sanctuary of hell. My students buried in rocks, some strangled by vines or poisoned by the deadly nightshade. '' he teachings of The Divine Cycle, its text in application, a final test. What has this all come to? How things have changed, what is divine is no longer. It is all corrupted. The stains of history will never wash away, the teachings of the divine cycle, invalid. It brings not enlightenment in the eyes of the untrained, but death. This war is nothing but death in the progress of enlightenment.'' Becoming a god can no longer be. One day a god will rise above men, not only to do so valiantly but to reach down and lift his people up. The Divine pass has veered a different route, down the dark dank alleyway of sorrow, malice and hopelessness. The divine path was clear, it made sense. A monolith bestowed upon us the knowledge of the very founding of the universe. We traversed the far corners of the known universe, finding many diverse lifeforms and empires whom dropped their swords for this holy enlightenment; Only to be corrupted once more and to deviate from the path to Godhood. Panthea… She stood behind me, her face; that of broken angel. Her hand outstretched, She dragged my bloodied body through the mush Charred Dirt, uplifted rocks, bloodied burned corpses, Frozen bodies, ice obelisks impaled through their carcasses, ripped fabrics of The Order’s attire. Some were students; young sponges of knowledge, lying among each other, bled dry of life, of Energy. The strongest of us sacrificed every drop of life left. Death is failure, failure has no resolve. How dare the foolish wench save me, I fought to keep everything I fought with everything I had, I fought for my life. I nearly lost it all I could have become a god. Maybe it was power that was not mine to bear. The texts spoke of gods among men in a dimension not influenced by time, gravity, light or darkness… a super dimension that allowed you to see all dimensions through God’s telescope; it could have all been mine. It was all her fault, It would have never come to this, none of this would have happened. The Rubicon of Night was never meant to be. We were so close to ascension. We activated the last portal to another unknown dimension, in an unknown time, I may never return to this plain of existence. God forbid I do. The Portal ripped open the fabric of existence around me all the air punched out of my lungs, The sheer force of gravity to rip a temple from its roots; I stood steady. I stood like the pillars of heaven. One small wisp of wind could topple me from the kneecaps, But I stood steady. My last chance awaits me. Raising my cut-up arm to the Wench, One flick of the wrist, I stunned her with all my might, a bright beam shot from the palm of my hands, the crack of lightning, my hands blazing like hot coals she hit the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. “This is Traitor’s impasse, you will not stand a chance of survival, the gods wills it. Whatever awaits me the other side, shall not be for you, but I. A Succubus you are, a devil spawn! You hunger all that I have achieved, You are the slickest of thieves! And now look at what is left for you… Look at all that you have left behind of my Empire” Like the slow of the creak of a door she rose to her feet, showing no sign of weakness. Insidious, she stared me in the eye, lust, evil, madness, she wanted nothing but salvation. “I have always been by your side Surgicus. How dare you! My heart bled for you… I loved all that you were until you became what you are now. I’ve saved all the humanity you had left, and this is how you repay me?! How deadly a Serpent can thou be! It is Power you seek and nothing more. You are the true enemy of yourself. You cannot become a god” Polaris, she has aligned herself with. It is the Hydra; Every death is a life to use at its disposal. One cannot kill what is not living. Polaris feels not. Hunger; it lives for it. '' “It is Polaris that you have summoned forth, The true Prince of Darkness, now you must wallow in the sin you have created. An ancient deceiver the scripture is written that only the head of the demon can satisfy the Divine cycle and restore all that is good. He is your god now as you have pledged, this barrier shall protect those who have not learnt of the Tyranny of the Apocolyptar. Beg not for my return, for I will not return with friendly tidings, goodbye my dear Panthea”'' I draw all the power left in me, my eyes glow a thousand suns I ready myself to be consumed by the portal. One push, blackness. Goodbye Elysia. I feel my ears pop as there is sudden darkness all around me. my stomach turns. My vision returns. Desolation… Grey, rocky Martian lands. I reach into my sanchel the Infinitum. I drain its energy, my breath returns. Powernia; my new kingdom awaits.